<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Needs Subtlety by battle_goats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374529">Who Needs Subtlety</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats'>battle_goats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Public Blow Jobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noct drags Ignis into an alcove during his own birthday party.  Ignis doesn't mind as much as he says he does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Ignoct Spice-a-thon</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Needs Subtlety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Round 8 of the Ignoct Spice-a-thon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Honestly Noct, we are far too old for this,” Ignis said.  Noct leaned up to kiss him into silence and reached for his belt buckle again.  It came undone, and the zipper sounded far too loud in the alcove Noct had dragged him into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You say that like we’re already thirty.  I just turned twenty-one, we’re fine,” Noct said. “Besides, something tells me you’re more than up for this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was a terrible pun, even for my standards,” Ignis said.  Noct only grinned and dropped to his knees. “Really Noct, now is not the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Specs.  It’ll be fun, it’ll be good, and I won’t make a mess,” Noct said.  Ignis knew he could still argue against it, but well, he had always been weak to Noct and his whims.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, alright, fine,” Ignis finally sighed.  Noct reached up and carefully tugged Ignis’ trousers and underwear down and took his still hardening cock in hand. “Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, that’s it, I knew you’d see things my way,” Noct said.  He slowly stroked Ignis’ cock to full hardness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to get on with it, or just tease me?” Ignis asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you’re gonna complain, maybe I will.” Noct leaned forward and teasingly pressed a light kiss to the head of Ignis’ cock. “Gonna be good for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noct gave him a squeeze. “If you’re not interested, I’ll stop.” He started to let go.  Ignis reached down and tangled a hand in Noct’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll finish what you started,” he said.  Noct’s breath stuttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gods, I love it when you talk to me like that.  Your wish is my command.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, he took Ignis into his mouth.  Ignis slapped his free hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds trying to come out.  Noct had always been good with his mouth, and tonight was no exception as he worked Ignis’ cock like the expert he was.  Noct hummed as the head slid a bit deeper into his mouth.  He carefully swallowed and watched Ignis tremble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hand in his hair tightened just a little.  Nocr responded by taking Ignis as deep into his mouth as he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-noct, please,” Ignis gasped.  He looked away from Noct, the sight of his prince on his knees like this almost too much to bear.  There was always something particularly indecent in seeing Noct on his knees.  It was enough to drive Ignis to the edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So close already?  Not like you to finish so quick,” Noct teased.  Noct swallowed him down again.  Ignis choked on his words at the sudden assault on his senses.  He was close and Noct knew it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis bit down on his hand to stifle the noise he finally released.  He chanced a glance down to see Noct swallowing it all.  It wasn’t something he often did, but something about this time, knowing that if he missed a drop, they’re absence would be impossible to explain away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Ignis groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noct slowly pulled away and tucked Ignis back into his clothes and righted them.  He stood up and licked his lips, a mischievous glint in his eye.  He reached up and adjusted Ignis’ tie for him.  Ignis fixed his shirt and straightened his jacket.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, now that we’re presentable -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’ll go back in there and make my excuses for the night,” Noct said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not done with you, Ignis.  So go back in there, make up a little lie for why I’m gone, and then come join me.” Noct kissed him.  It was more tongue than lips, and Ignis could taste himself.  He grabbed Noct by the hips and took control of the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled away and tried to fix the mess his hair had become, but it was something of a lost cause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t take too long now, I might not wait for you,” Noct warned before walking away.  Ignis took a moment longer to suck in a fortifying breath and left the alcove.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly, when he slipped back into the ballroom, Gladio was the first person to notice his return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Noct?” he asked.  Ignis didn’t fail to notice the appraising look Gladio was giving him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid he’s had a bit too much to drink, and has retired to his rooms,” Ignis said.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, too much to drink.  We’ll go with that,” Gladio said, trying not to laugh. “Alright, go make his excuses then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis knew Gladio wouldn’t be fooled.  Well, now he had to deal with the rest of the guests.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took far longer than he would have liked, but he eventually escaped the party and made for the elevators.  Once out of sight inside the elevator, Ignis let himself relax.  He really hoped Noct hadn’t started without him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached the top floor for that particular elevator and stepped out to take the next one.  His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out.  A text from Noct.  He opened it to find an image attached.  He held his breath for a long moment before letting it out slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?  Can’t even wait,” he muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis finally reached the floor Noct’s rooms were located on and hurried down the hall.  A pair of glaives stood on either side of the doors.  They nodded to him and he shut the doors firmly behind him.  Noct’s suit had left a trail from the receiving room all the way to the bedroom.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he entered the bedroom, Noct was on the bed and nearly folded in half as he thrust a dildo into his opening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurry up Iggy, I can’t wait anymore,” he whined.  Ignis tutted and quickly stripped out of his clothes, but he did take the time to carefully fold them.  Noct gave a loud, exaggerated moan as he pushed the dildo in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems you have things well in hand.  Maybe I’ll leave you to it,” Ignis said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Noct pulled the dildo out and set it aside. “Please, I need you.  Want you to fuck me,” Noct said.  The whining tone of his voice remained.  Ignis picked up his tie and held it in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hands over your head and I will.” Noct was quick to comply, eagerly awaiting his prize, his eyes fixated on Ignis’ filling cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis knotted the tie around Noct’s wrists and settled between his spread legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you, you look like a common slut.  And you’ve already proven how good you are with that mouth of yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis reached for the lube and spread some over his cock.  He held Noct’s legs open and pushed in.  They both moaned at the feel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck come on Ignis, I need it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a firm grip on Noct’s hips, Ignis thrust into him.  The pace was fast and feverish, neither of them in the mood for something long and drawn out.  They were after mutual release and that was it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noct babbled nonsense words as he tugged at the tie binding his hands.  No doubt he wanted to get his hands on Ignis and drag him even closer.  Ignis leaned over him to kiss him quiet.  The room was well insulated, and the guards were unlikely to hear.  But it was better to be safe than sorry.  Bad enough that Gladio knew about them, they didn’t need anyone else finding out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-iggy I wanna cum,” Noct whined against his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So cum for me, love,” Ignis whispered.  Noct’s nails bit into the flesh of Ignis’ shoulders as he came.  He made a mess of their stomachs and clenched around Ignis’ cock.  He went limp, even as Ignis continued to drive into him.  Ignis slowed his thrusts, preparing to pull out when Noct’s legs locked around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Inside.  Want you inside me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words were enough to drive him over the edge.  Ignis grunted as he came inside Noct.  They stilled and Ignis pulled out and grimaced at the mess that spilled over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noct rolled away from the soiled spot on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lucky this bed is so large,” Ignis said.  He got up and located the wet wipes and handed a couple to Noct.  He cleaned himself off and grimaced at his own sensitivity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t go, stay the night,” Noct said.  He opened his arms, as if inviting Ignis to join him in bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I had no intention of going anywhere,” Ignis said.  He coaxed Noct under the covers and joined him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>